Episode 8047 (25th January 2013)
Plot Locked in a police cell, Tyrone's beside himself and desperate to see Ruby. Chesney chides Fiz for her involvement with Tyrone. Fiz defends their relationship. Anna tries to lay the law down to Faye to stop her from seeing her dad. Faye sulks. Egged on by Lewis, Gail demands an apology from Nick. She's flabbergasted when Nick demotes her to cleaner again and she tells him to stick his job. Lewis is quietly delighted to have driven a wedge between mother and son. When Roy puts his back out, Jenna offers him some physio advice. Sally sneers pointing out Jenna's been suspended from her job and Sophie feels terrible. Julie visits Kirsty in hospital and disgusted by Tyrone's behaviour, vows to support her all the way. Kirsty smirks to herself. DS Garrett questions Kirsty who gives a convincing performance making Tyrone out to be a dangerous and violent bully. Julie, completely taken in, listens in horror. Anna and Owen have a meeting with Faye's social worker, Joanne Riggs, who promises to talk to Faye's dad for a risk assessment. Anna's deeply unhappy and admits to Owen she's jealous and worried sick she might lose her little girl. Tina and Fiz comfort each other and promise to stick by Tyrone come what may. Lewis comforts Gail over the appalling way Nick's treated her and when he reiterates his offer of a new life in Italy gullible Gail readily agrees. The police question Eileen and Deirdre who quickly point the finger at Tyrone, citing the rows they've witnessed. Sophie tells Jenna she doesn't want her to lose her job so she's going to inform her boss that she instigated the kiss whilst Jenna was entirely innocent. Jenna's taken aback. Faye skips netball practice and sends Anna a text to say she's gone to meet her Dad instead. Anna's worried and upset. The police interview Tyrone and reveal that Kirsty has accused him of a prolonged campaign of abuse. Tyrone's horrified and insists that it's the other way round and that he's the victim. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Yates - Simon Hayward *DS Garrett - Peter De Jersey *Joanne Riggs - Angela Murray *Police Officer - Serena Ryan *Abigail Carmichael - Andrea Edwards Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Women's ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Cells and interview room Notes *First appearance of Hope Stape since 27th July 2012 and first appearance of Faith & Nicole Holt in the role, taking over from Ava & Isla McCulloch. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Tyrone languishes in a police cell, Kirsty makes a statement accusing him of being a violent bully; Anna tries to stop Faye from seeing Tim; and Lewis attempts to drive a wedge between Gail and Nick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,290,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes